


Day 4: Dancing

by Omglooknoone



Series: Korrasami Week 2018 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: Traffic was horrible on Korra's way to a date. There was literally only one way it could be less painful. This was it.





	Day 4: Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 complete! I had trouble with this one honestly since I've written pieces about dancing in the kitchen and fluff like that. Hopefully you still enjoy this! I really appreciate all your comment and kudos and I'm really feeling the love this week. :D Thank you all! Cheers.

Korra wanted to bang her head on the steering wheel of her Satomobile; however, this thing had cost her an arm and a leg and she couldn’t risk scratching the leather interior. This traffic was horrible, and Korra was beginning to wonder if she was going to be late to her date. It had been months since she had found the motivation to start actively dating again, and she would be lying if she said wasn’t actually excited this time. 

 

Asami, the profile had said, “Engineering. Fitness. Coffee”. Straight and to the point--Korra liked that (well, not the straight part). Her profile picture had been of a Satomobile, leaving an element of mystery that Korra found more intriguing than she should have. A mystery woman who was intelligent as hell probably, who also liked cars? She felt the interior of the car heat up again. 

 

Even with the AC on full blast, her button down was getting stuffy and sticking to her skin. Korra didn’t think she’d be getting a second date if she arrived soaked in sweat and smelling like an air bison. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Korra winced as she had to unstick her leg from the seat and tried to move her butt to a cooler part of the seat that she hadn’t just been sitting on. The result was a very awkward position, right foot controlling the two pedals and left leg bent and resting at a slanted angle against the door. 

 

Experiencing momentary relief, Korra let the car inch forwards again as she peered at the drivers in the cars around her. She had seen some very strange things, from a woman knitting a pair of socks that could have fit Naga to a man creasing his hundredth origami crane. Her phone buzzed slightly as the notification appeared on her screen. A text from Asami. Korra felt her face flush as she prepared herself for whatever Asami had in store for her this time. The two had matched a few weeks ago, and had hit it off instantly, texting constantly like overzealous teenagers rather than the adults they were. Korra had never been much of a texter really, in fact, sometimes her thumbs got rather sore from the sheer speed of their banter, and she had really, really, really wanted to just call the other woman. But Asami, who was probably going to be the death of her if Korra knew anything about her, had insisted that they wait until they met in person to hear each other’s voices. Authentic twenty first century dating, she had called it. Korra snorted to herself as she turned up the volume of her music. 

 

_ Asami: Stuck in traffic right now. Wanna distract me?  _

 

Korra grinned. 

 

_ Korra: What can I do to help? _

 

_ Asami: Send me a playlist. I could use some better music in the car right now.  _

 

Korra opened her spotify account to find her go to playlist. It was a mix of pop rock and some indie rock that always managed to put her in a good mood.

 

_ Korra: Let me know what you think. This is crucial for determining whether we’re going to see each other again.  _

 

_ Asami: I’ll tell you what I think when we get to the restaurant. Is there anything else you’d like to know about me before we meet? _

 

She frowned as a cacophony of car horns erupted to her right. Her gaze flickered briefly to the source of the commotion, but she was soon distracted by the questions flipping through her head. She had so many questions. What did she smell like? Why was her profile picture a Satomobile? Was she as gorgeous as her witty banter suggested? What was she expecting Korra to be like? 

 

She settled on something that probably wouldn’t scare her away. 

 

_ Korra: What are you wearing?  _

 

_ Asami: Lol, good question. I’m wearing a black romper with a floral pattern. What about you? _

 

Korra glanced down at her own ensemble, feeling a rush of confidence. She looked good. That much was undeniable as she examined the way her blue shirt accentuated her water tribe tan and the tight gray pants that hugged the powerful muscles of her legs. 

 

_ Korra: Nothing fancy. A shirt and pants. Shoes.  _

 

If Asami wanted to be mysterious, fine. Two could play at that game, Korra decided as she gave the vaguest possible description of her outfit. Another horn sounded to her right, and she turned to see what was going on again. Only this time, she spotted a figure inside a Satomobile moving erratically as the entire car seemed to pulse with the beat of the music. She sighed. Another poor soul who had been driven crazy by the pace at which the cars crawled forward. 

 

She squinted, noticing the long, dark hair of the woman who appeared to be flapping her arms in an almost turtleduck-like manner. Even if the woman’s dancing was atrocious, it was obvious, even from a few cars away, that the woman herself was gorgeous. 

 

Although her tongue was poking out of her mouth slightly as she shimmied her shoulders, Korra could still see the absolute elegance that radiated from her. Pale skin around her neck and shoulders was exposed, two black straps were all that held the front of her romp--. Romper? 

 

Korra’s eyes widened. There was no way. Asami was even more beautiful than she could have imagined, and somehow seeing her dance like no one was watching was far more alluring than the terrible moves themselves should have been.

 

Almost as if feeling someone’s gaze on her, Asami froze, mid air guitar strum. Startlingly green eyes met Korra’s own clear blue ones and she felt goosebumps raise on her arms despite the sticky heat of her vehicle. 

 

Holding eye contact, Korra kept her gaze heavy and steady as she typed out a message to Asami. 

 

_ Korra: Don’t worry. I can’t dance either. _


End file.
